


Stress Relief

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because it’s me, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Intersex Noctis Lucis Caelum, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties, Pining, Use of the world clit to refer to a dick, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Sometimes, Noctis just needs something to take the edge off.





	Stress Relief

The door slams shut, a physical barrier between Noctis and the rest of the world, and some of the tension leaves his shoulders. But only some. He suspects that he’ll always feel as though he is carrying the weight of the world.

He’s just getting home, although it’s well past sunset. After school, he’d gone to Prompto’s for a study session – the fifth this week. They have final exams coming up, with an emphasis on final. After this, they’ll graduate, and Prompto will go on to college while Noctis takes up a more active role in the Citadel.

He isn’t worried about the tests, not so much. He knows the material for the most part. It’s just that he’s having a hard time concentrating. He keeps thinking about _after_. Everything that will be expected of him. The meetings crammed into his already packed schedule to prepare him for his new role in life. The age and years of stress starting to show on his father’s face.

Noctis falls into an ungraceful heap on the couch, as though crumpling under the weight of his own worries. He has just enough to sense to kick off his shoes, hearing them clatter against the wooden floor, and toss his school bag to the side. He thinks he hears something spill out of it, but he can’t be bothered to check.

He needs to not think about anything right now. To just unwind for a few seconds. Without giving it much thought, he rolls onto his back, Hitches up the skirt of his school uniform and dips one hand into his panties. This is, after all, his usual method of stress relief.

He doesn’t go for his pussy quite yet, idly playing with his clit instead. It’s still soft, but swelling rapidly under his fingers. To help things along, he falls back on his usual fantasy – Ignis, the ever faithful advisor, one his knees in service to the Crown. (Thinking about Ignis reminds him of an appointment they have tomorrow, but he tries not to dwell on that.)

Instead, he thinks about the way Ignis had looked this morning. His hair had been spiked up in his usual ridiculous style, but he’d been dressed immaculately as always, in a royal black suit, and a tight pair of pants. It’s the pants that really does it for him. Noctis swears he can almost see the outline of that big alpha cock through them. Not that he was looking or anything.

He thinks that Ignis would take things slowly, meticulously taking him apart piece by piece, until he was a whining, begging mess. But Ignis isn’t really here, and Noctis doesn’t have the patience for such things. He works quickly, feeling his clit swell with every stroke of his fingers until it reaches its full length. In his mind, it’s Ignis’s long fingers, stroking him the same careful precision he applies to everything else in life.

His neglected pussy throbs, a fresh wave of slick wetting his thighs and the leather of the couch. Only then does he slip a hand further down, to where his need is strongest. He rubs his swollen lips, one finger slipping into the crease, but not going _inside_ quite yet. It’s so slippery and wet that his fingers slide along his flesh with ease.

Finally, _finally_ , he lets two fingers slip inside. His back arches off the sofa, and he doesn’t bother to hold back the sounds he’s making. There’s no one around to hear, but that thought stings a little too much, so Noctis doesn’t dwell on it. Fantasy-Ignis likes it, anyway, likes hearing his prince gasp and moan beneath him.

Noctis’s fingers aren’t quite long or thick enough for his liking. He has a variety of toy stashed in his room, of course – the best money can buy, with settings that make his eyes water – but they are entirely too far away. He probably should take this to his bedroom, but there is something exhilarating about jacking off in the middle of his living room. It’s not quite public, but the space is shared enough that it almost seems that way.

When he thinks about Ignis coming over tomorrow, maybe even sitting in this couch, oblivious to what happened there, a fresh wave of slick coats his fingers. He feels his walls clamp down, as though trying to drag his fingers impossibly deeper inside of him.

“ _Yes_.” He groans, bracing one foot against the arm of the couch, as his hands work harder and faster – both the fingers deep inside his cunt and the hand furiously pumping his clit. He can feel heat pooling his gut, a tight cord about to snap and knows that he’s going to come soon.

Fantasy-Ignis leans close, eyes dark with desire, and whispers “Come for me, my prince.”

And Noctis wants to, so fucking badly. He so, so very close.

Then, just as he’s teetering on the edge of what promises to be a mind-blowing orgasm, a knock at the door breaks through his fantasy, like a Blizzard spell to the face. He freezes, with his fingers still inside of himself. It might be a mistake, someone has the wrong apartment number. It happens occasionally, with the person on the other side being bewildered by the sight of their crown prince in sweatpants.

“Noct?” Ignis calls out. That sound alone, of Ignis saying his name – even out of concern rather than ecstasy – has his pussy pulsing, and he has to clamp his legs together to stave off his impending orgasm. “Are you home?”

For one wild moment, he considers answering. He could let Ignis in, let the alpha find him like this. He’d get all cute and flustered, like the time he accidentally picked up a pair of panties while cleaning up the apartment. Then Ignis, ever the caretaker, would offer to help, and finally bring Noctis over the edge with his fingers or his tongue or maybe even his knot.

The sound of a key turning in the lock brings him back to reality. He springs from the couch, and warps down the hall to get away before Ignis can see anything he shouldn’t. It’s probably a good thing that he didn’t let Ignis catch him, he thinks, as he waddles into his bedroom with his panties around his mid-thighs and a hand still between his legs. It’s not nearly as sexy as it sounds.

He closes the door behind him and leans against it as he contemplates his next course of action. The reasonable thing to do would be to straighten himself out, change out of his school uniform, and go see what Ignis wants. On the other hand, he’s still wet and aching and at least he’s in the privacy of his own room now. He’d been _so_ _fucking_ _close_ , and he’s not quite willing to give that up.

“Noct?” Ignis asks from the other side of the door.

“What?” Noctis says, and hopes that the irritation in his voice comes across as his usual crankiness.

“Ah, so you are home. May I come in?”

“No!” Noctis yells before he can stop himself. “I mean, I’m not dressed.” That is, at least, partially true. “I’m about to get in the shower.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment. “Very well. I just wanted to check up on you, since I hadn’t heard from you all night. Did you and Prompto at least eat something during this little study session?”

“We had pizza.”

Ignis makes a noise of disgust. “I’ll make something light then.”

Noctis stays there for a moment, listening to his footsteps disappear down the hallway. Once he’s sure that Ignis is gone, he slides to the floor. His hand is somehow still buried between his thighs, and he wastes no time sliding his fingers into his poor neglected pussy again.

He probably shouldn’t still be so wet, or at least his clit should have softened. Instead, the threat of being caught – especially by Ignis - only seemed to excite him further. He had wanted desperately for the alpha to open the door, to see him there, ready and willing. To take what is rightfully his.

He has to bite down on his lip to stop from making any noise, a task that becomes more difficult by the second as he barrels toward that elusive orgasm from earlier. When his fingers hit his sweet spot, he bites down so hard he tastes blood.

_Yes_ , he thinks, rocking against his fingers. _Right_ _there_. _Just_ _like_ _that_.

_Ignis_!

For one blissful moment, everything in the world fades away. There’s no aging father, no throne waiting for him, no tests to take. There’s only the feeling of his walls clamping down on his fingers, and the slick gushing between his thighs, probably staining the floor. And Ignis, always Ignis.

Noctis continues stroking himself through it, until he’s nearly shaking with overstimulation. Only then does he pull his fingers out, wiping them on his skirt with a grimace. He slumps against the door, boneless and far too content to move. He knows he needs to get up and actually take a shower before Ignis gets suspicious, but it can wait for a second, just like everything else in life.


End file.
